Welcome Back, Monty Don
Welcome Back, Monty Don is the fourth episode of season 2 of Oliver and Company:The Series. It premiered on October 23, 1998 and guest starred Ghostbusters star Dan Aykroyd. In the episode, Dodger encounters Monty, a dog who was childhood friends with him and soon helps him with looking after his family following his mate's death. Plot The episode begins in Central Park, where Dodger and his father Charlie are playing. By chance, the two run into Monty, a golden retriever who was out walking with his owner. After the two introduce each other, they part ways, with Dodger telling his father that he recognizes Monty from somewhere, although he can't remember where from. Later, that day, when Dodger and Charlie tell the gang of what happened, Tess realizes that Dodger and Monty used to be friends when they were younger. A flashback shows the two as pups playing and Dodger soon remembers that he and Monty used to be very close friends until their respective families had a falling out which caused him to move away. The next day, Monty encounters the gang when they visit Oliver and the Foxworths. When he encounters Dodger, the two start to reminisce on old times and catch up on time they spent together. Monty then reveals that during his time away, he has become a father to two pups. The gang meet Monty's pups and are happy to play with them. When Dodger asks Monty where their mother is, the latter reveals that his mate has passed away, leaving him and the pups behind. The gang become upset at Monty's plight and unanimously decide to step in and help him. They do this while trying to also help themselves. Monty later thanks the gang and later reveals that the pups are ready to find new homes. The pups find new owners, and Monty bids farewell to them sadly. Tess comforts him and tells him that she felt the same way about her pups leaving home, and when Dodger found Fagin, she knew he'd be safe. Monty eventually accepts that his pups are moving on, knowing that they'll be in good hands. As the gang leave, Monty calls out to Dodger and thanks him, before asking, "For old times' sake?" Dodger and Monty are then seen in Central Park, running and playing together as they did when they were younger. Trivia * Dan Aykroyd revealed in an interview that he voiced the character of Monty at his daughters' request. * Monty was originally going to be voiced either by Bill Murray or Rick Moranis, both of whom starred alongside Dan Aykroyd in the film Ghostbusters. * One of Monty's pups is voiced by Chris Marquette, the older brother of Sean Marquette, who voices young Monty. * Dan Aykroyd is one of a number of Canadian actors to have appeared in the series; Tara Strong appears in the series as the voice of young Dodger and other additional characters, Maurice LaMarche voices Einstein in the later seasons of the series as well as other characters, Rick Moranis made an appearance in the series voicing himself; Martin Short also made an appearance as TV host Steve Lewitski , Phil Hartman guest starred as the voice of Milo, Dodger's brother and Robert Ito guest starred as the voice of Mr. Yamamoto. Catherine O'Hara also guest starred as the voice of Sandra Milton, Jennifer Hale voices several additional characters and Stan Jones appeared as pensioner Phil Reeves. Transcript Welcome Back, Monty Don (transcript) Category:Episodes